


FREAK

by unknown_name



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Conflicted Feelings – Enemy vs. Friend, Gen, Hidden Instability, Impulse Control, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_name/pseuds/unknown_name
Summary: There was something quite fascinating about Joker's neck. Crow couldn't help but stare at it.





	

Akechi Goro smiled.  
  
Well, actually, he was currently not Akechi Goro. He was Crow, the ninth and last member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. After a long time spent encountering and defeating Shadows, they decided to take a break from exploring the casino and went in one of the safe rooms to rest. The members were having trivial conversations, laughing and congratulating each other for getting so much better at dealing with the Shadows and becoming stronger. Crow was sitting on a sofa, apart from the group, and was lost in thought.  
  
He couldn't help but smile at the position he was in. To anybody else, this smile was surely just a happy grin celebrating their win over a particularly strong Shadow. But Crow was really smiling because everything was going just as planned.  
  
_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, right...?_  
  
Crow's situation couldn't have been more perfect. His plan would have been at a standstill if he hadn't become a member of the Phantom Thieves. Moreover, he could also gather vital information about the juvenile gang that he desperately needed, such as their strong points and weaknesses, as well as learn more about each member individually. After all, one had to know their enemies well if they wanted to have the upper hand later on.  
  
Crow glanced at the group. Nobody was paying attention to him, which was convenient.  
  
_Sakamoto Ryuji, codenamed Skull. An airhead who compensates for his lack of brain with good athletic abilities. Takamaki Ann, codenamed Panther. A hot-blooded stupid girl, apparently popular. Kitagawa Yusuke, codenamed Fox. Eccentric and a bit distant, nothing to worry about. Niijima Makoto, codenamed Queen. Younger sister of Niijima Sae, strong-willed but quite the nuisance. Sakura Futaba, codenamed Navi. An annoying brat, yet very skilled with computers. Okumura Haru, codenamed Noir. A strange girl, absolutely harmless though. Morgana, codenamed Mona. A weird talking cat that acts as a guide. Kinda cocky._  
  
Crow knew they did not like him. It was kind of hard to be liked when you basically forced yourself in the group thanks to blackmailing, but at least they were honest about it. Sakamoto and Sakura were openly hostile toward him, and almost all his encounters with Niijima had been tense. But it didn't matter to him, because he was not there to be buddy-buddy. He was there to accomplish his goal.  
Yet, there was one thing that worried him.  
  
_That guy, however..._  
  
_Kurusu Akira, codenamed Joker. Leader of the Phantom Thieves, charismatic and very popular. To watch out for._  
  
He was the young man Akechi Goro admired and envied from the bottom of his heart, and hated all the same. The person that was everything Akechi Goro ever wanted to be, the teenager that was truly free and never bound by the chains of his past, unlike Akechi Goro who could never escape his. Crow clenched his fists, trying not to be too obvious.  
  
Akechi Goro had been intrigued by Kurusu Akira since the first day they met, during one of his talk-shows. And since then, he couldn't help but seek him out again, get closer to him, even share some bite-sized pieces of his past with him without knowing why. Before he could realize it, Akechi Goro, too, had been enthralled by Kurusu Akira's presence. Was that the difference between them? Was that why Akechi Goro's life was meaningless, while Kurusu Akira had a purpose in life to look forward to? Because he could attract all kinds of people, and had no trouble forging genuine relationships? Because people sincerely liked him, no matter how tainted his past was? But in that case, what about everything Akechi Goro did? What about his reputation and fame as a detective? What about his own charisma? Was it all pointless?  
  
_I just want him to disappear... I wonder how it would feel like to have my hands around his neck, and squeeze until he stops squirming..._  
  
But of course, Akechi Goro would never do that. As a professional hitman, the kill had to be quick and efficient. Besides, he had already planned to disguise the murder as a suicide, and strangulation was possibly the hardest method of execution to work with. A single bullet would have to do. True, it wasn't the most satisfying approach, but he was not in a position to complain.  
  
_I really can't wait. I already have enough of those stupid thieves, all I care about is finding Sae-san and get this over with. Then I can finally take my plan to the next level. All those years of hard work are about to pay off._  
  
The plan was in motion. All the chess pieces were in place. Contract. Loki. Detective. Armor. Sae. Fame. Phantom Thieves. Murder. Robin Hood. Crow. Betrayal. Fake suicide. Shidou.  
  
Yes, all of this was just like a game of chess. All Akechi Goro had to do was play. Everything was going to be fine, he was so close, he couldn't help but smile again.  
  
"Break time's over, guys. Let's get moving."  
  
Crow lifted his eyes toward Joker who was now standing up, ready to resume their exploration of the casino. He didn't get up from the sofa immediately, carefully observing Joker's face instead, like a real detective would. Just watching him made Crow's blood boil. Akechi Goro thought he could have related to Joker since both of them were outcasts and shared an unacceptable background. But then, why was the black-haired boy suddenly surrounded by people who cared about him? Why did it look like no matter what, Joker succeeded in everything he did? What did he have that Akechi Goro did not? At first, he was intrigued. Now, he was full of hatred.  
He really couldn't wait to deal with him. To end the life of the person that rubbed his own failures and worthlessness in his face. The person he hated so much...  
  
_Huh?_  
_Huh? Huh...?_  
_That's weird... do I really hate him?_  
  
Confused, Crow blinked a few times. He didn't fail to notice Joker was looking at him suspiciously. "Are you coming, Crow?"  
  
The brown-haired boy blinked again, trying his hardest to dismiss the weird thought he just had. He had to focus and go back to reality, for he couldn't afford to blow his cover. After all, being a good actor was one of his best talents.  
  
"Yes. Sorry, I kind of spaced out. Let's go."  
  
Crow stood up and flashed his brightest smile, the smile so many people fell for in the past. The smile that stopped being genuine years ago and instead simply became a means to an end. Joker briefly nodded and opened the door.  
Following the Phantom Thieves outside the room, Crow quietly watched Joker from afar, who was now busy giving instructions to the group. His eyes stopped on his neck, and he smiled again.  
  
He really couldn't wait.


End file.
